Draco, you're an idiot
by superjunior101315
Summary: Somehow, Harry and Draco is together now. Draco's cheating, Harry's a martyr, Ron and Hermione is helping Cedric to woo Harry cuz really, Harry deserves to be happy too. But when a jealous and possessive Draco wants to have his Harry back, what will happen?


Draco is, for the lack of a better word, a PRAT.

It seems that to him, being a Malfoy comes with being superior among all others. Pureblood, rich, smart, gorgeous. Really, what else can you ask for? He's the catch. Wizards and witches alike throw themselves at him, either asking for a date in Hogsmeade, a quick shag, or his hand in marriage. And Draco, being the..uhm.. "good guy" that he thinks he is, just accepts whatever gets thrown at him. "What can I do? I'm perfect", he says.

Arrogant git.

And to be honest, I really don't care what he's doing with his life. I honestly couldn't care less. To each his own. But there's one fact that I really couldn't accept, the reason why I hate Malfoy.

He's dating Harry. In secret.

He's dating my bestfriend, my brother in everything but blood. But the blond git acts like he isn't dating one of the most amazing person I've ever met. He goes on with his whorish ways, not stopping even once to think about what Harry feels about this. And I hate him for it. He doesn't care when Harry approaches him for some bonding time, he'll shoo him away cuz he's busy snogging some bitch attached on his lap. He doesn't care when Harry wants to hold his hand, he says Harry's nails are dirty and refuses to hold hands with him and prefers twirling his fingers around some slut's hair. He doesn't care when Harry tiptoes to kiss him on the lips, he pushes him away cuz apparently his lips are bruised from a heavy snogging session with a guy from Ravenclaw. He doesn't care about Harry, not at all.

It was after the Wizarding War where Harry came out of the closet and admitted to being gay. He was crying, he thought we will shun and disown him. But really, with everything we've been through? It takes a lot more than being gay to let you get rid of us. He doesn't have any issue with the Lions, Badgers, and the Ravens. But he had some hell with the Snakes. Bleeding teased him to hell, after Harry just saved their pitiable arses.

And I think that's where it all started. Malfoy, at first, acted like he was invisible. He did not join any teasing, preferred to just stand in the corner and watching it happen. Then one day, when some of the younger Snakes took the teasing too far, he strutted and pulled the Slytherin in the collar and slammed him to a nearby wall. "You don't do that to a man who saved you from hell", he said.

Then on, Harry started to view him in a different light. A savior of The Savior. Psh. I know better. That was when, I think, Harry started to fall for the git. He would blush everytime Malfoy is in the vicinity, he would stammer everytime they talk. It doesn't help that Malfoy would flirt him and give his attention to him like he was the only thing that matters.

I honestly don't see what Harry saw in him. One day he just approached us and said he's with Malfoy now. Of course, Hermione and I were skeptical. Harry went on and on to convince us about how he's changed, how he's just been forced to do what he did, about his Malfoy mask, and abot how much he loved Harry secretly all these years. Somehow, he was convinced that Malfoy is a changed man. But I beg to differ.

The moment of truth came when I fancied a walk along the Black Lake. BY PURE CHANCE, of course, I found the slimy git leaning against a tree with a leap of "something", that I can't quite recognize. Contrary to popular belief, I am quite a curious lad when needed, so I went ahead and sneaked behind him. Guess what I saw?

Malfoy. Parkinson. Blowjob. 'Nuff said.

The horror!

Of course, I went to Hermione and told her what I saw. She told me she also caught Malfoy many times in comprimising situations. We told Harry about it, we offered our memories and thr Pensieve as proof, but he won't hear nothing of it. Me and Hermione did the best that we can do to open his eyes. Call us privy and trespassing his privacy, but there's nothing we wouldn't do for our best mate. Draco Malfoy is cheating on Harry.

Harry is one of the most important person in my life, and I'll be damned if I don't do something about Draco and his bloody attitude.

Now, I was told Cedric Diggory fancied my best mate?

Interesting.


End file.
